Joey Elric
by SoraUsako
Summary: Just a fluffy Elricest fanfic in which they adopt a little boy. If it seems rushed, I WAS SLEEPY. TT,TT


**This is after Ed and Al get their bodies. Ed works in Central and Al is a housewife-er-husband. Ed is 21 and Al is 20, but phisically 15, making him a head and a half shorter than Ed. They know Mei and Lan Fan and Ling etc. Winry is engaged to another man.**

* * *

Al woke up. He had fell asleep in the living room, in the biggest couch inside the house. He looked around. It seemed to still be morning. He had woken up pretty early that day, so he went out to the garden to water the plants and prepare breakfast. He felt tired again, so he fell asleep on the couch. He saw that he had a blanket on, and that Ed's breakfast had been devoured. He'd left to work. He looked at the clock. 11 am. Nice. he got up and changed his clothes, locked the door, and out to the market!

He walked and walked, until he got to the train station. His stop was the market, which was a bit far from Risembool. His hair, a golden brunnette-ish color, was tied up in a ponytail, though soem hair got into his grey-green eyes, big and sparkly like his bubbly personality. When the train got to it's stop, he jumped out of the bus and went right on to the market area. In the market, he saw flamboyant people, with all of their shiny cloth and lovely cars. He also saw beggars on the street, whom he felt pity about but couldn't do anything-unless he wanted everybody asking for change- to help them. He walked around a ghetto-ish place, which he seemed out of place in such beautiful town. He looked at the Victorian buildings that slowly turned into small houses, that became carboard boxes. He walked around a grey area, that had more building of course. He looked especifically at the big mansion. He went waking back to his destiny, but couldn't keep his mind off the mansion. Was it an orphanage? He pondered in his head whilst he did the shopping.

"Thank you for buying!" A lovely shop-keeper said. He smiled and nodded his head in politeness. While going through, he saw the orphanage, looked almost abandoned, but a light was on inside. He was curious to know, so he went in.

He talked with the owner, who said that it was a pleasure for him to be here. There was only one child in this big mansion. He said he couldn't stay with it, because he had 6 kids at home, and 7 kids would be too much. He took Alphonse to see the child. He had big aqua blue eyes and light blonde hair. A beautiful sight. But his eyes were really dark. He didn't have a sparkle on his eye or anything. He looked sad. He looked at Al and looked away fastly. He quivered a little and sighed. He started to stutter his name.

"I'm...J-j-joey..," Richard showed his plush bunny Alphonse didn't notice before. "A-and this is Matt. My bunny. He says he likes you." Alphonse smiled to Joey. He patted his head.

"You're cute. I'll come with my brother in a while to see if he wnats to meet you. I'm sure you do" Joey smiled faintly. "Ok" He managed to whisper after Alphonse had stood up.

* * *

"But brother~!" Al said. Ed sighed. How many times did he have to say it? He didn't want a kid right now. Besides, he didn't want to get embarrased in front of the people that were currently in the office. He groaned. His brother was pretty spoiled, and because of that, Ed wasn't going to have it easy.

"No Al. I told you 298 times that I don't want a kid." Alphonse frowned and muttered 'Bully'. Ed looked at his little brother and he started to pick things up.

"Dammit Al. You won't let me live until you get a kid." Edward said. Alphonse frowned once more.

"But you just HAVE to meet him! He's a cutie!" Ed looked at him, like if he had 5 heads.

"Gosh. Ok. I'll only meet him. After that, ya'll let me be. Ok?" Alphonse hugged his brother. "Let go!" Alphonse let go, still smiling. Edward finished packing his tuff and walked towards the door, not before getting a chaste kiss on his lips from Alphonse.

When they got to the grey and dark mansion Alphonse saw earlier, Edward grimaced. This sure wasn't the best place for a kid to live in. He knocked on the big doors on the front yard, and they slowly opened up. He gulped. This looked creepy. When they got inside, the wide and tall halls of the place scared Edward a bit, they saw the owner. Edward wanted to punch the guy, but as soon as he saw the boy, his heart melted.

Joey was asleep on the man's arms. He was holding a plush bunny with two black buttons for eyes. The owner smiled and told them to come along. Alphonse looked at Edward.

"So? Come on..." Edward sighed. He didn't even know the kid, but he thought he was really cute. Maybe...just maybe...oh, damn it all! "Yes, we will take him, but remember, he isn't a cat or a pet or anything, he's a small child." Alphonse smiled and kissed Edward. Ed was shocked, but uttermost, happy.

* * *

A 12 year old was walking down the street. He wore a cute sailor outfit that showed how inmature-but cute- he was. He was walking with a young man, that had a blonde hair ponytail and grey eyes. He took care that the child didn't fall off the wall he walked on.

"Daddy~?" Came up Joey's voice. Al smiled. He really had fun with the child.

"What's it?" He asked, looking curiously at his surrogate child.

"Can we go to the library today~?" He asked. Al sighed jokingly.

"But we went yesterday, and the day befroe yesterday...Still want to go?" He said, smiling. He knew that Joey would ask that, he always used that cute voice to ask it.

"Yes!" His cute voice was suddenly gone; he looked annoyed at Al. Alphonse laughed.

"You can't ever keep that cute voice up for a while, huh?" Joey inflated his cheeks.

"Not if you annoy me..." He said in his monotone voice.

"You know the answer, but before, let's look for Dad, he'd be glad to go with us." Alphonse said Joey smiled and nodded waking happily along the sidewalk.

* * *

**Like?Didn't like?No flames! Just go! Liked? Then REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME. If you're an anon...REVIEW. Arigatou gozaimasu ka~**


End file.
